<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stars in My Eyes by pheeeeeebes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474759">Stars in My Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pheeeeeebes/pseuds/pheeeeeebes'>pheeeeeebes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, The Avengers (2012) - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:56:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pheeeeeebes/pseuds/pheeeeeebes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where an unknown portion of the human population are born destined for a soulmate you are given one clue: a small message on your wrist of the first words your soulmate will speak to you. </p><p>Aria happens to have a mildly distressing sentence on her wrist. She already has enough problems with being a busy college senior, working as a part time barista, and keeping her twin sister, Luci, from trouble. And to top it all off she's right in the middle of a massive alien attack on Manhattan. </p><p>Takes place from Avengers (2012) to Endgame.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stars in My Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>CHAPTER I</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>BARCELONA, SPAIN | 1991</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“How is your wife, <em>mi amigo</em>? Has she popped them out yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet, I’m afraid. <em>El Doctore</em> said next week. I can’t take this anymore, Luis. All she does is complain.”</p><p> </p><p>Luis let out a low whistle. “It can’t be <em>that</em> bad.”</p><p> </p><p>The second man shook his head. “She insists it is.”</p><p> </p><p>Heavy footsteps were heard coming down the hallway. Both men froze. The second man brought his index finger to his lips, silencing the other man.</p><p> </p><p>A small group of men barged through the rusting metal double doors. The first four of them were decked out in heavily armored soldier’s gear. The fifth man, dressed in an expensive suit, confidently walked through the soldiers and planted himself in front of them. He was the one in charge here. He pointed at Luis.  </p><p> </p><p>“You. Leave us.” The man in charge commanded. “Now.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Si</em>, Señor Ortega.” Luis squeaked out before making a haste exit.</p><p> </p><p>Ortega focused on the second man.</p><p> </p><p>“¿Esta bien, Señor?”</p><p> </p><p>“Flores, do you wish to tell me anything?” Ortega smiled menacingly.</p><p> </p><p>The second man, Gonzalo Flores, gulped, but held his head high.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Señor.”</p><p> </p><p>Ortega’s smiled disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, really?”</p><p> </p><p>-*-</p><p> </p><p>Gonzalo was being dragged down a hallway by two of the armored soldiers. Ortega led them through a darkened hall with a single steel door at the end.</p><p> </p><p>From a distance he could hear a woman screaming.</p><p> </p><p><em>Her</em> screaming.</p><p> </p><p>“Carla!” Gonzalo tried to lose the iron grip of the soldiers, but he was no match for them. One held him firmly and the other hit him in the face leaving a cut on his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Por favor</em>! Help me!” She called out.</p><p> </p><p>Ortega opened the door with theatrical finesse.</p><p> </p><p>Carla, Gonzalo’s wife, was lying on a surgical table in the middle of a dusty, damp room. A small team of doctors and nurses surrounded her. Her small wrists were strapped down to the table, her very pregnant belly swelled well above her petite body.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Por favor</em>, Señor, let her go.” Gonzalo begged.</p><p> </p><p>Ortega punched Gonzalo in the face. “¡Silencio!” Ortega straightened his jacket. “I believe it was six months ago that you told me your beautiful wife here lost both of the babies.” Ortega struck Gonzalo’s again, harder this time. “Lied right to my face.” Ortega bent over to reach Gonzalo’s eye level. “<em>My</em> face.”</p><p> </p><p>“Señor Oretega, <em>por favor</em>, let me explain-“</p><p> </p><p>Gonzalo was struck again.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t like liars on my team, Gonzalo.” Oretega stated grimly, pulling out a shiny silver knife.</p><p> </p><p>Carla screamed at the top of her lungs.</p><p> </p><p>“Silence her!” Ortega commanded. A soldier rushed over and stuck a rag in her mouth and held it shut.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it because you wanted to back out of our deal?” Ortega continued. “Got a bit greedy? You know the price of greedy, no?”</p><p> </p><p>Gonzalo looked up at him with rage in his eyes. “They are my daughters.”</p><p> </p><p>Ortega kicked Gonzalo in the stomach. “You had <em>one</em> daughter! The other you promised to our cause.”</p><p> </p><p>Gonzalo spit blood onto the floor. “She was never yours.”</p><p> </p><p> “And now neither are yours.”</p><p> </p><p>Ortega grinned before plummeting the silver knife into Gonzalo’s heart.</p><p> </p><p>“Hail Hydra.” Ortega whispered.</p><p> </p><p>-*-</p><p> </p><p>It was a lengthy, gruesome labor.</p><p> </p><p>Sixteen hours total for both baby girls to emerge.</p><p> </p><p>Carla struggled to fight against her captors the entire time but after both babies emerged from her womb she instantly met the same tragic fate as her husband.</p><p> </p><p>“A pity.” Ortega said after plunging the same knife through Carla’s heart. “Hopefully the babies will be as valuable as she was.”</p><p> </p><p>He walked over to the crying newborns and grimaced.</p><p> </p><p>“Keep them as quiet as possible.” He ordered the nurses, before exiting.</p><p> </p><p>The first baby out was a healthy little girl. six pounds, six ounces.</p><p> </p><p>Minutes later, her sister came into the world. six pounds, six ounces, identical to her sister in every way.</p><p> </p><p>Except a small message written into the skin on her tiny, right wrist.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I won’t drop you, ma’am, I promise</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>-*-</p><p> </p><p>“Señora, did you hear me? He plans on taking both of the babies!” Luis exclaimed into the landline telephone.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>It’s not safe to talk here, meet me at la panadería</em>.” A hushed voice answered on the line.</p><p> </p><p>Fifteen minutes later Luis hastily entered the small bakery. He locked the door behind him and switched the ‘open’ sign to ‘closed’. He walked to the back office, knowing that was where the woman would be.</p><p> </p><p>Marisola Flores sat at her desk going through a large pile of papers. She looked up at him as he entered, determination in her brown eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“So, are you going to help me get my grandchildren back or no, Luis?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>NEW YORK, USA | 2012</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>A bright yellow NYC taxi honked loudly and sped around another vehicle on the busy streets of midtown Manhattan. A young woman emerged from the Bryant Park subway entrance and navigated huffily around hordes of tourists on her way to Grand Central Terminal. Her shoulder length ombre’d waves fell into her face while she rebalanced her duffle bag in one hand and her cell phone in the other. It was a lot to balance for her five foot, three inched frame but she didn’t let the struggle slow her down.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t be serious.” She was visually annoyed with the person she was on the phone with.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Ari, look I’m really, really sorry but something came up.” </em>The voice on the line said.</p><p> </p><p>“What could have possibly came up that’s more important than Abuela’s 80<sup>th</sup> Birthday? Please explain this to me, Luci.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I know, I know I’m sorry, but I can’t get out of this.” </em>Luci tried to defend herself.</p><p> </p><p>“You mean you’re doing something mad shady?” Aria had finally approached the train station and stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Aria, I didn’t say that!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Aria sighed. “Whatever, I’ll see you when I see you then.” Aria aggressively tapped her ‘end call’ button repeatedly and continued on her way into the building, her heavy duffel slung on her shoulder. She made her way down the ramp, dodging other commuters exiting the same way. She stopped by the screen in the middle of the hall to double check her train.</p><p> </p><p>NORTH WHITE PLAINS – TRK 18 – DEPARTS 3:36PM</p><p> </p><p>Aria looked down at her phone. 2:58PM. She pocketed the phone and moved further into the terminal. Plenty of time to buy her ticket and grab an overstuffed container of Chinese food from that place in the corner of the food court downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>It was a typical busy Friday afternoon in Grand Central, meaning there was nowhere to sit.</p><p> </p><p>“Guess I’m eating on the train then.” She muttered to herself, after shoving the container of deliciousness into her bag, silently praying nothing leaked out.</p><p> </p><p>With twenty minutes to kill she wandered back upstairs to do some people watching. That was always a good way to keep her brain occupied. She needed anything right now to keep her mind off of her sister’s consistent inconsideration. Their Abuela was all they’ve had their entire lives. She was the one who raised them, brought them to the states to get a better life, and made sure each twin grew up strong and proud. Abuela was there for them through everything. She deserved the best 80<sup>th</sup> birthday ever with both twins in attendance.</p><p> </p><p>Aria never understood Luci’s priorities.</p><p> </p><p>-*-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Come on, Ari! Abuela is fast asleep and Dylan got a hold of his dad’s keys. He’ll be here in five.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“What are you talking about?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“We are gonna’ get drunk by the lake with Dylan, Kim, and Marky! Kim stole a whole bottle of vodka from her mom’s stash.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Luci, we have the SAT’s at nine in the morning tomorrow!” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“So? That test is bullshit.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s actually not. Colleges look at your scores. I need a high score if I want to go to NYU. I need as many scholarships as I can get my hands on.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, please, Ari. That’s all fine and dandy for you, but I’m not going to college. I’m gonna’ go have some fun!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>-*-</p><p> </p><p>She eventually made it up all the stairs and say down at a nice vantage point of the entire grand main concourse, headphones in her ears blasting her favorite music. She hummed along quietly.</p><p> </p><p>She remembered the first time she ever came to Grand Central. When the twins were eight years old Abuela brought them down to meet their Uncle Luis who was in town on a business trip. He wasn’t their biological uncle but he brought with him many stories from Spain about their parents, along with these amazing little Spanish candies. They met in Grand Central and Aria was fixated with the beautiful ceilings, the giant windows, and the bustling energy of all of the people. Now she had been there so many times she rarely even takes a look around to admire the immaculate architecture.</p><p> </p><p>She stared down at all the people of the main concourse, making up little stories in her head about whom they are and where they were going. The man in a long trench coat is headed home after playing hooky from work to meet his mistress. The young woman running from a track towards the subway entrance is running late for an interview for her dream job. The wealthy artsy couple is planning a trip up the Hudson line to participate in Hudson Valley Restaurant Week. Normal day-to-day stuff.</p><p> </p><p>She felt her phone buzz in her pocket and she pulled it out. A new text from Lucy appeared on her home screen. And another. And another. Aria rolled her eyes, put her phone on ‘do not disturb’ and pocketed it again, the only sounds coming from Spotify through her headphones. Her sweatshirt sleeve rode up her arm revealing her Soulmate Mark. She delicately ran two fingers over the words.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I won’t drop you, ma’am, I promise</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Her thick, dark eyebrows furrowed. Her entire life she didn’t know what to make of the words engrained on her wrist. What kind of situation was she going to get herself in to meet her destined one? She had had friends with Soulmate Marks that were far more romantic and a lot less ominous. And what kind of nerd is going to call her “ma’am” anyways? Whenever the time came for her to meet her soulmate is, she hoped they would both make it out alive.</p><p> </p><p>She would ask her sister what she thought of it growing up, but Luci had little to no interest in her sister’s soulmate mark. The last time it was even brought up was when they were twelve and that didn’t go so well.</p><p> </p><p>-*-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“But it doesn’t have to be dangerous right? Maybe my soulmate is my dance partner and they are promising not to drop me when we dip! What do you think, Luci?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t know, Ari.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Or maybe I trip on the sidewalk and they help me up!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Maybe.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Come on, you gotta’ have some idea. I’m so scared, what if it’s actually scary and something happens to me?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sure you’ll be fine.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“But what if-?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Look, Ari, I don’t give a shit about your stupid Soulmate Mark so stop talking to me about it.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>-*-</p><p> </p><p>She tugged down her sleeve and looked back down at the people, something had changed. People were moving in a more panicked fashion. She pulled out of one her ear buds and she heard screams coming from outside. She turned around and through the windows she could see flashes of dark grey flying around between the tall buildings. Aria stood up slowly, tucked her headphones into her pocket, and moved closer to the window to see what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>Bad idea.</p><p> </p><p>One of the flying grey machines crashed into the massive window, sending shards of glass everywhere. Aria turned and shielded her eyes.  She tentatively turned around and gasped at the sight before her.</p><p> </p><p>There were creatures she had never seen before piloting the grey machines and they were causing so much destruction everywhere. Panic set in and she instinctively grabbed her duffle and tried to make a run for it back down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>The stairs were crowded with people, and she couldn’t get by. They alien creatures had come inside of the terminal. There were people everywhere, running, screaming, clawing their way through the massive crowd of panicked patrons.</p><p> </p><p>Aria’s heart raced faster than ever. She didn’t know what to do. She turned back towards the busted window and got an idea. If she could escape out the window she could run across the bridge and try to get away from these things and hopefully hide it out until the National Guard or the army or something got there. This seemed much bigger than what the NYPD could handle alone. </p><p> </p><p>The only other thought she had was “<em>What the fuck?!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>She tossed her duffle and carefully climbed out of the window, being careful to avoid the sharp edges of glass still attached to the ruined pane. She watched her steps carefully and grabbed her bag and made a sprint across the outdoor terrace towards the bridge. She dodged the abandoned cars and didn’t slow down for anything.</p><p> </p><p>Another bad idea.</p><p> </p><p>If Aria stayed vigilant about her surroundings she would have seen the large chunk of debris falling from the building directly above her. It came down with a loud crash, startling her. She tripped backwards on some more rubble and lost her footing. The guardrail of the bridge had been knocked out and she felt herself falling backwards, further and further with nothing to hold on to.</p><p> </p><p>She screamed.</p><p> </p><p>She reached out hoping to grab onto anything but she was only grasping at the air. She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see the distance between her and the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Before she lost all hope a strong, gloved hand caught her before she descended to her probable death. She let out a sigh of relief and opened her eyes. The man who caught her wore a blue helmet with a mask attached and a white “A” on his forehead. Her brows furrowed. She vaguely recognized that uniform. But from where had she seen it before?</p><p> </p><p> “I wont drop you, ma’am, I promise.” The first words he spoke to her.</p><p> </p><p>Aria’s heart skipped a beat.</p><p> </p><p>Her gaze fell upon her wrist that he had in his resilient grasp, her sweatshirt sleeve falling down her arm. She could see the words just as they had just been spoken.</p><p> </p><p><em>It’s you</em>. She thought.</p><p> </p><p>She was at a loss for words. She never knew how it was going to happen and somehow this particular situation had been far worse than anything she had come up with during her twenty-one years of life. What if he actually did drop her?</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes went back to the man who had her life in his hands, literally. He wasn’t looking at her, but over his shoulder. She really hoped it wasn’t those creatures. He looked back down at her and, with the strength of one arm, lifted her up to his level suddenly and gently placed her on the ground by the edge.</p><p> </p><p>Turns out it <em>was</em> the alien creatures.</p><p> </p><p>He swiftly turned, not letting her arm go. He stood in front of her in a protective stance and held up a large circular shield. The creatures began to rush toward them. Aria gasped when her savior spun around and picked her up with one arm, the other still holding the shield. He held her close to him and stood at the edge of bridge. His eyes locked on a smashed in floor to ceiling window at a nearby building. It was too far for any normal human being to reach but his face was adamant on that spot.</p><p> </p><p>Aria looked between the building and him and figured out what was going through his head. He couldn’t possibly think he could make that jump, could he? She was too nervous to find out and she simply blurted out in a shout.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll kill us both, you idiot!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p>-*-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“It could be way worse.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“How could it be worse, Buck?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I knew this guy from Queens who got a mark and, no lie, it said ‘Oh, you’re kind of ugly’. I saw it with my own eyes.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“How is that supposed to make me feel better? Not only does she seem mad at me, I might get her killed, and she probably won’t like the way I look either.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Steve, you don’t even know who this dame is or how you’re gonna’ meet her. Just let it happen naturally. She’s gotta’ like you if you’re soulmates, man.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“And what about the ugly guy?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Who?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“From Queens.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, I made that up to make you feel better.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Thanks, jerk.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>-*-</p><p> </p><p>Steve whipped his head around, his blue eyes widening at this young woman who said the exact words that troubled him his whole life. Except lately. Since being pulled out from the ice he had just about given up hope of ever finding his soulmate. He believed he had left her behind in the 1940’s just like everything else in his life. Never did he dream that he would find her here in 2012. So many thoughts rushed through his head, but the Chitauri were rushing towards them.</p><p> </p><p>He ignored her first words to him and hastily jumped and stuck the landing in the building. The Chitauri that were once after them had found a new target of Hawkeye and his arrows. Steve took her by the hand and found a stairwell that lead to the ground floor. He kept her as close to him as possible as they ran down the street towards the first subway entrance they could find.</p><p> </p><p>There were several NYPD officers conversing over their walkie-talkies by the entrance. Steve saluted and led the young woman over to them.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay here until we can get rid of these things. I’ll come back for you here, okay?” He directed to her.</p><p> </p><p>She only nodded.</p><p> </p><p> He began to jog back towards the fight but stopped when he heard her say “Wait!”</p><p> </p><p>She rushed over to him and boldly planted a soft, chase kiss on his lips. He pulled back, wide eyed. His lips impulsively curved into a smile.</p><p> </p><p>She scooted back a little. “I’m Aria, by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Steve.” He said, simply, still awestruck.</p><p> </p><p>He finally turned and made his way back to the fight, the Avenger’s fight.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Aria waited in the subway station for what seemed like forever. A thousand thoughts a second were making their way through her brain. Who was this masked man? Was he really capable of fighting these things and coming out alive? Were those really the first words she spoke to him? Did he have <em>that</em> on his wrist since birth? Had he dreaded meeting his soulmate if they were going to say <em>that</em> to him?</p><p> </p><p>She covered her own flushed face in delicate embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t know what to make of him on first impression. He was brave for sure, but what was with the getup? The helmet on the man seemed so familiar but she just couldn’t remember from where.</p><p> </p><p>She sat on the dirty ground at the bottom of the subway stairs and tried to listen to the conversations between the NYPD officers. She could still hear crashes and screams, confirming that this battle wasn’t over just yet.</p><p> </p><p>“Heads up, we got the Hulk coming up 5<sup>th</sup>!” A voice said over one of the officer’s walkies.</p><p> </p><p>“Heard. I got eyes the Iron Man flying around, and Captain America with two others.” The officer replied back.</p><p> </p><p>Captain America?</p><p> </p><p>That name triggered a memory like a firework on the Fourth of July. It was certainly a light bulb moment if Aria ever had one. So, that’s where she had seen that outfit before. Seventh grade history class with Mr. Peterson, aka the biggest Captain America fan she had ever met. She remembered him rushing through the World War 1 unit to get to his meticulously planned World War 2 lesson with Captain America as the star. They had watched films, listened to radio programs, and read many articles about him in that class. They learned a great deal of what he had done for this country until his death in the mid 1940’s.</p><p> </p><p>But if the real Captain America had died seventy years ago, who was this guy?</p><p> </p><p>‘Steve’ was all he said with a dopey smile after their spontaneous kiss.</p><p> </p><p>She wondered if they reinvented the thing that made Captain America a super soldier. Had Steve been the new millennium’s guinea pig for the army? Was the country trying to reinvent a hero from the old days? So many questions that Google probably couldn’t answer. But it was worth a try.</p><p> </p><p>Aria pulled out her phone and saw a bulky array of missed calls and texts from practically everyone she knows. She stood up and paced back and forth.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit.” She breathed, going through the names of the people trying to contact her. She hit Abuela’s contact first.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Hello?! Aria? Por Favor, mija, tell me you’re okay.”</em> Abuela’s worried voice answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine, I’m fine. I’m hiding in a Subway with some other people. The police are watching the entrance.” Aria explained. “I’m sorry I forgot my phone was on silent.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Don’t scare me like that! ¡Dio mio</em>!” She nearly screeched.</p><p> </p><p>“I promise I’m fine, I’m safe, I’m out of trouble. I’m sorry I don’t think I can make it back home tonight though.” Aria said, the guilt setting in.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Don’t you worry about that</em>.” Abuela reassured. “<em>Just stay safe for me, okay</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll call you as soon as I can. I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I love you too, mija</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Aria ended the call and hit her sister’s contact.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ari! Are you okay? Where are you</em>?” Her frantic voice screamed into the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine. Look, I’m sorry for getting mad at you earlier-“</p><p> </p><p>“<em>No, I’m sorry</em>.” Luci interjected. “<em>You were right, I shouldn’t have been so selfish. Please tell me you’re going to be okay.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m safe for now. I’m with some people and we have the police here.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Just promise me you won’t die, okay?” </em>Luci begged.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I promise. Hey, I’m gonna’ go eavesdrop on the cops. I’ll let you know when it’s over.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>STAY SAFE, PUTA</em>!” And with that Luci hung up.</p><p> </p><p>Aria quickly texted her roommate that she was safe before pocketing her phone once more. She focused her ears on what the cops were saying to each other. They were speaking more frantically now, making it harder for her to hear what they were saying. She could make out a few words that made her stomach turn: “Nuke” “Manhattan” and “Iron Man”.</p><p> </p><p>Those words put together in any way were probably not the best. She closed her eyes and slid down the wall back onto the floor. She silently prayed that her vows of safety to her family were not lies.</p><p> </p><p>-*-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You’re moving to the city? Without me?!” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Luce, you knew NYU was my dream school. You knew I was working my ass off to get in on a scholarship. This isn’t news.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, I didn’t think you’d actually go.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Wow, thanks.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s not what I meant, I just...”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“What?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I was hoping you stay closer to home. There’s plenty of schools around here. Purchase, Pace, Manhattanville, You could have went to one of those, saved money, commuted, lived at home.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Luci...” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I didn’t think you’d actually leave me.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>“I’m sorry Luci, but if I can make my dream a reality I have to take it.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“What if something happens to you? What if you get mugged? Or shot? Remember that building that just burned down in Harlem?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll be fine, I’ll mostly just be on the campus. And you can come visit anytime.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I always thought we’d move there together.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Luci, I’ll just be a forty minute train ride away.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I just...don’t think I can live without you, Ari.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>-*-</p><p> </p><p>Aria was snapped out of her thoughts by several large crashes and booms followed by an eerie silence. She got to her feet and looked up the stairs. The skies were clear of anything zooming around. The dust was falling and settling below. She tentatively climbed the stairs. The officers, no longer guarding, surveyed the area.</p><p> </p><p>Aria looked up, everything was still and calm. She let out a long sigh of relief. Whatever the fuck those things were, they were defeated.</p><p> </p><p>The city was a mess. Pieces of buildings and debris littered the streets. People began to poke out from various hiding spots and shelters. Some people cheered, others cried, a pair of younger guys jumped around with their middle fingers in the air screaming, “Fuck you aliens!”</p><p> </p><p>Aria searched for any sign of the man in the bright blue Captain America costume. He was nowhere to be seen. However, she did in fact spot her duffel bag amongst the rubble. She ran over and slung it over her shoulder, silently ecstatic that her Chinese food didn’t go to waste.</p><p> </p><p>“Mommy?!” A little girl yelled from half a block away.</p><p> </p><p>Aria quickly made her way to the poor thing. She didn’t look any older than six.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, My names Aria. What’s your name?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lucy.” She replied.</p><p> </p><p>That tugged at Aria’s heartstrings a little too hard. “That’s my sister’s name.” Aria held her hand out for Lucy to take. “You want help finding your mom?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, please.”</p><p> </p><p>Aria lead the little girl to where she said her and her mother were before the attack began. They walked around for about ten minutes when a frantic woman came running up to them.</p><p> </p><p>“Lucy?! Lucy, is that you?!” She gasped.</p><p> </p><p>Lucy let go of Aria’s hand and ran into her mother’s open arms. Aria smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“How could I ever repay you?” The mother looked up at Aria with teary eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Aria waved her off. “No worries. You guys just get home safe.”</p><p> </p><p>“You too. Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Aria felt warm and fuzzy inside as she watched the pair of them make haste down the street.</p><p> </p><p>“Ma’am, I thought I told you to wait at Bryant Park.”</p><p> </p><p>Aria spun around and standing a few feet away was her soulmate. His helmet was off now, his blonde hair was disheveled, his face full of sweat and dirt. He must have had one hell of a battle. His lips were turned up into a cheeky smirk. He must have seen what she had just done.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I found-“</p><p> </p><p>He took a couple strides towards her and enveloping her into a hug, cutting her off.</p><p> </p><p>“After I came out of the ice, I didn’t think I’d...I didn’t think I’d ever meet my, uh, ...you.” He stammered. She gently broke the hug and looked up at him, confused by his words. “I’ll explain later.” He promised. She nodded.</p><p> </p><p>They stood there awkwardly for a moment, until Steve broke the silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Say, have you heard of Shawarma?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <em>“Red, white, blue's in the skies,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>summer's in the air and baby, heaven's in your eyes”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Lana Del Rey, “National Anthem”</strong> </p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope ya'll enjoyed! </p><p>I'm going to try my best to update this weekly. I have a plan for seven chapters but that number miiiiiight go up. We shall see. No beta, just lil old me. I'll also add more tags as I go.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>